Vanishing Madness of 3rd Street
by Rose Lupin
Summary: Everything at the 3rd Street playground has gone missing, and King Bob knows who the culpret is...or does he? Watch as this adventure unfolds about three unlikely people who search for the missing objects of 3rd Street. *Chapter 5 UP!!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Recess characters.  
  
Author Note: This is my second fan fiction in the Recess section. My first was "His Secret Crush." Please review this story and tell me what you think about it. Thanks.  
  
-- -- -- -- - -- -- - - -  
  
"There's nothing better then digging" Sam said, sticking his shovel into fresh dirt, eyes widen in excitement. "I bet we'll get halfway to China the way we're going."  
  
He watched for a minute as Swinger-Girl admired her new set her swing chains and the Ashleys giggle furiously as they entered their clubhouse, a new set of magazines in hand. Over in the corner T.J. Detwieller was pouring over the latest issue of Senior Fusion as Vince tried out a new kickball.  
  
"RING!" The bell echoed through the playground.  
  
"Oh no, we'll have to finish tomorrow." Dave put down his shovel, displeased. He shrugged though, thinking that tomorrow was another day. Wiping off some sweat from his helmet, he followed Sam back into the school.  
  
Tomorrow wouldn't be any different, right?  
  
- - - -  
  
The Next Day....  
  
The bell had rung, and everyone had scattered to Ol' Rusty. It was going to be a perfect day, as usual. As all the 4th graders stepped outside for recess, however, they found a horrible surprise waiting for them.  
  
Swinger Girl gasped, Sam and Dave began to hyperventilate, and the Ashleys were in the corner, very anxious and in fits.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ms. Finster asked, seeing that everyone had not yet begun causing trouble, a disappointment even to Randal. "What are you all looking at-oh for the love of detention!" Her eyes widened.  
  
The Swinger Girl's favorite swing was gone, the shovels for the Diggers missing, the Ashley magazines torn to pieces along with a Senior Fusion comic. The kickballs were gone: even King Bob's throne! It was a nightmare but who, who on earth could do such a thing to a kid? At Recess!  
  
They all turned around to see King Bob approach, a stern look on his face. He had been use to addressing the commoner from on top of his throne. Having to be the same height as everyone else was-difficult.  
  
"What happened?" cried one of the Ashleys.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?" Sam demanded.  
  
"Who could destroy a perfectly good Senior Fusion comic? It's a crime! Who did it King Bob?" T.J. asked, stepping forward.  
  
King Bob sighed, thinking. No one dared to speak as the king made his decision. He adjusted his crown slightly, stepping onto a box. At least now he was taller. "I think-I know who did it." He said finally, in a rule- like manner. "And he OR she will pay dearly for this: harder then the dodge ball wall."  
  
Everyone gasped, this was a serious matter.  
  
King Bob pointed a finger out to the playground, towards the culprit who hid in the back, making everyone gasp.  
  
"It couldn't be," Gretchen said, staring like everyone else to the general direction. "...could it?"  
  
- - - -- - - -  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Please review! : ) 


	2. Red Handed

Author Note: Sorry for the delay on the second part...wave of sickness. Shorter chapter but a longer one this weekend.  
  
------------------  
  
Vanishing Madness of Third Street: Part II  
  
"It couldn't be!" gasped the Swinger Girl, taking a step back to adjust her goggles. The crowd seemed to be taking in the same response, whispering quietly to themselves.  
  
"It's-The Hustler Kid!" Gus dropped his jaw, unable to believe it.  
  
"That's right, oh one of the fourth grade," King Bob stated, advancing his steps towards the supposed criminal.  
  
The Hustler Kid's eyes widen in shock, unable to take in what had happened. He suddenly shook his head, reality coming back to him. "What? Me? ME?" He waved his hand in disgust towards King Bob. "Why'd I ever steal a buncha stuff like that! I helped sell those things after all!"  
  
Swinger Girl nodded, recalling last month when the Hustler Kid had helped her get the new swing chains. Her heart started beating wildly: what if she never saw those gleaming chains again! "He couldn't have done it!" She protested. "He helped me get those swing chains, after all!"  
  
"And the Senior Fusion comic!" T.J added in.  
  
King Bob stamped his feet impatiently. "What about my throne! He didn't help me get that!" He paced back and forth. "All right, then, let us say that the Hustler Kid didn't get his hands on this stuff-which I still think he did!-" He pointed an accusing finger towards the Hustler Kid again. "Then who did it and where is my throne!"  
  
Gretchen adjusted her glasses. "Perhaps we should look towards the scene of the crime."  
  
"Great idea, Gretch" T.J. said, beginning to scan the area for any evidence. "Maybe our criminal left some evidence behind. We can catch him red-handed then!"  
  
Gus and Vince suddenly gasped. "T.J.! Look!"  
  
Everyone gathered around the two boys, looking down: there sat a made-shift spear of a kindergartner.  
  
"Oh, the horror!" Mikey cried out.  
  
....it was obvious that they would have to go through the kindergarten territory. However, which three were going to go and who would return in one piece?  
  
- - - -  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. The Team

Author Note: I would really appreciate it if you would review this part of the story. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. : )  
  
---------  
  
"The Kindergartners!" gasped King Bob. "That settles it, we're going after these-these-criminals!" He snorted, still disgusted by not having his throne back with him. He paced back and forth, his body guards close behind. "We must form a team," he said at last.  
  
"A team?" Gretchen questioned, as the kids on the playground began to whisper.  
  
"Yes, a team." King Bob stated. "That will go into the kindergarten territory and bring back this criminal!"  
  
"But-but who?" Digger Dave asked.  
  
"I shall go, for I won't rest until the playground is safe." King Bob said, gulping slightly.  
  
"Hustler Kid! You're going to come with as well. I still can't trust you have nothing to do with these acts"  
  
"But-But!" The Hustler Kid began to say, but stopped, seeing the glare from King Bob. He cringed, having not wanted to go in such a dangerous mission. This wasn't his line of work, as everyone knew.  
  
"I'll go," T.J. said, gulping. "Anyone who dares rip off a Senior Fusion comic has to deal with me!"  
  
The whole playground began to whisper in admiration: even Randal was impressed.  
  
"What about us!" Spineli yelled, impatiently banging her feet and waving a fist. "What are we suppose to do?"  
  
"We won't be gone long," King Bob said. "Keep a look out until our return."  
  
-------------------  
  
The Hustler Kid, King Bob, and T.J. set out to the Kindergarden Territory far off from Old Rusty. It seemed like forever until they reached the dangerous territory.  
  
"Do-we-have-to-go?" The Hustler Kid asked, looking at the "KEEP OUT" sign posted in front of the gate.  
  
"Of course we have to," King Bob said nervously, looking over at T.J., slightly chattering his teeth.  
  
"Look!" T.J. yelled out, as a kindergartener walked over to them. It looked like the leader, having a small paper crown on its head.  
  
"YOU!" The leader shouted. "TAKE THING!"  
  
"What?" King Bob asked, confused. Suddenly, he looked around, seeing he and his friends were surrounded by kindergarteners with spears.  
  
"TAKE THING!" the leader shouted again. "MUST PAY!"  
  
T.J. gulped. What were they going to do?  
  
--------  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Deals and Spears

Author Note: Please Review! I hope you like the chapter.  
  
---  
  
Vince paced back and forth, frowning. "Where could those guys be?"  
  
"Maybe they're lost," Gus suggested.  
  
"Oh, the horror!" Mikey exclaimed. "Lost in the depths of the playground!"  
  
"Can it all of you. They're not lost. They're probably giving the-no-good- criminal a piece of their mind." Spineli stated. However, she had to admit, it had been at least twenty minutes since they had left. Maybe they were lost..  
  
---  
  
The kindergarteners made a circle around T.J., King Bob, and the Hustler Kid, waving their spears at them with hatred. It looked like it would be the end for them.  
  
"Must PAY!" screamed the leader again. "Stole sacred shiny thing!" All the other kindergarteners joined in the screaming as King Bob tried to settle them down.  
  
"Please listen! We didn't steal-stop!" King Bob shouted in vain.  
  
The leader gritted his teeth. "Pay now! You-" he pointed to T.J. "first!"  
  
T.J. gulped. "Well, it's been nice knowing you guys..."  
  
Just then, a loud and sharp whistle was heard from the Hustler Kid. "Now listen up, I'm sure we can replace this er- scared 'shiny thing' of yours."  
  
"How?!" The leader said, somewhat interested.  
  
The Hustler Kid scratched his chin before digging inside his jacket. A minute later he produced a mirror. "Would this tickle your fancy, fine sir?"  
  
The leader's eyes widened, looking at the mirror as big as his head. "Shiny!" He said, pleased. His eyes narrowed though in suspicion. "What must trade?"  
  
"This mirror for letting us go." King Bob stated.  
  
The leader scratched his head, motioning to a few others to come closer. He whispered to two boys and a girl who looked remarkably like the Swinger Girl before nodding. "DEAL!"  
  
The Hustler Kid grinned, handing over the mirror as the other put away their spears, yawning. Apparently it was time for their nap.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" T.J. asked, wiping his head his red cap. He thought he would be dead for sure.  
  
"I traded some sort of hair spray for the mirror early this week. The Ashleys said the mirror was too small for their liking so I took it." The Hustler Kid remarked.  
  
"To think that the Ashleys unknowingly saved our lives!"  
  
The three guys stopped for a minute and stared.  
  
"No one is to never know about this-incident," King Bob ordered.  
  
"Agreed," the other two said.  
  
"Now then, where to next?" T.J. clapped his hands together, suddenly seeing a torn page of a Senior Fusion comic nearby. "Look!"  
  
The three ran to the comic, picking it up. "Who could have done this?" King Bob asked, frowning.  
  
"Er, guys?" T.J. said, turning around. "Look where we are!"  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. White Streaks and Tales

Author Note: Okay, before I continue this story, I would first like to say thanks to all who posted and e-mailed me lately. I thought at first that you guys weren't that interested in this story, but I was proven wrong. Thanks for the help. : )  
  
Vanishing Madness of Third Street: Part 4  
  
-----  
  
The three looked up, having reached the other end of the path, and found that they were no longer in the playground territory. They had reached the side of the school building where a dark and familiar figure was waiting for their arrival. It could only be one person, leaning up against the wall for support and white lines streaking across his hair: Butch.  
  
"Butch?" The three others exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Hello." Butch said in his usual shaky but mysterious voice. "I hear you have come to search and solve a horrible crime. A crime, I might add, that has happened here before."  
  
"What are you talking about?" King Bob demanded, taking a step forward.  
  
"It all started back in the 70s." Butch recalled in his shaky story voice. "Things began vanishing on the playground or getting destroyed without a person to blame. Some say it was aliens coming to take over the minds of kids, others say a tornado had come through, and others? They don't know. No one ever figured it out. One thing is for sure, though, the criminal has struck again."  
  
"Well, it certainly couldn't be the same person." T.J. remarked.  
  
"It could be a daughter of the person..." Hustler Kid suggested.  
  
"...or son." King Bob snorted, looking over at The Hustler Kid. The guy might have saved their lives, but King Bob's trust in him was not yet won.  
  
"I believe what you are looking for is over there..." Butch cut in, narrowing his eyes before beginning to leave. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you though. It would be dangerous to enter."  
  
"The culprit is in there?" King Bob said with doubt as he turned from the place pointed out to regard Butch once more. "Nonsense!"  
  
Butch, however, had already left, leaving the three behind to do as they pleased.  
  
"I do agree, it would be sort of odd..." T.J. added, scratching his head at the direction where Butch had pointed. "But, humor me, what harm could this all have? All we have to do is quietly walk into..."  
  
"...into Mr. Prickly's office!" The Hustler Kid whispered. "It's a trap!"  
  
"Ye of little faith," King Bob said with sudden bravery towards The Hustler Kid. "Detwieller is right. We need to get to the bottom of this once and for now."  
  
The Hustler Kid sighed: this was going to be the end. He could see it all now, his name in headlines, kids of the playground mourning from the news of his horrible 'scared to death' ending. It was very sad, he thought, as he began marching to the door of the principal's office.  
  
T.J. and King Bob weren't thinking happy thoughts either, having run their own version of death in their minds as well. The door to the office looked more intimidating then ever, but the students knew that had to go through with their task.  
  
T.J. looked nervously at the door knob of Mr. Prickly's office, as though it were calling for the fourth grader to open it and sneak in.  
  
The door, however, swung open on its own...  
  
----------  
  
Spinelli stamped her feet. "I can't stand this anymore! Let's go look for them!"  
  
"Patience, Spinelli. They'll be back." Vince said, holding his friend back from charging into a mob of second graders.  
  
"Yes, Vincent is quite right." Mikey added. "Patience is a virtue."  
  
"So is fighting!" Spinelli yelled. "Now let me go!"  
  
"Guys.........what if they don't return? I mean, recess is almost over." Gus said uneasily.  
  
Gretchen gravely nodded, statistics on the chance of her friends returning overwhelming her mind. There were so many ways they could have gotten hurt or lost or...! "According to my calculations, they should have returned by now. This is not like T.J."  
  
"We'll give them five more minutes- then we do things MY way." Spinelli stated, making a fist.  
  
And, for once, everyone agreed...  
  
-------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: ...so, did you guys like it? -looks hopeful- please review. I know, more cliffhangers. : ) And you guys will get to know who the culprit is within the next few chapters since I feel bad about all the suspense. Okay, I don't feel bad but.review anyway. : ) 


End file.
